


Dress Up

by TheBardsCipher



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dress Up, Peter Pan - Freeform, couldn't think of anything for this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardsCipher/pseuds/TheBardsCipher
Summary: Weblena Week day 5: Time





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of anything for time travel or any sort of au...so I referenced time by making them wear stuff from a different time period (or something that looks like its from a different time period...idk...)

“I can't believe you guys convinced me to audition for this...” she muttered.

Webby smiled as she helped Lena tie the dress they had dug out. It was light blue with puffy sleeves. It looked like it could have been from the Victorian Era. “What I can't believe is why you're auditioning for Wendy and not like...a lost boy...” Webby said.

Lena shrugged. “'Wanted to try something different, but I'll write down Lost Boy on the auditioning paper too...”

Webby finished tying the bow in the back. “I'm sure you'll do great!”

“Who are you auditioning for?” Lena asked.

“I was originally going to audition for Peter Pan because girls usually play him, but since its my first play I'm going to audition for a pirate!” Webby said. She looked over Lena's shoulder into the mirror in Lena's room. “I mean, we've fought so many off that I think I have how they act down.”

Lena smirked. “I'm sure you'll be great, are any of the boys coming to auditions with us?”

“Dewey, also maybe Huey? He said it'd help him with a badge but he wasn't sure...” Webby explained.

“GIRLS IT'S TIME TA GO!” Scrooge called out.

Webby and Lena ran out of the room and down the hall. They met up with Dewey, Huey, and Scrooge. “We're ready!” Webby announced.

Scrooge looked over at the two. Lena in the light blue dress and Webby in a piratey outfit. “I see ye got dressed up.”

Lena shrugged. “Gets us in character,” she said with a shrug.

“Hey! I wanna get in character!” Dewey said.

Scrooge shook his head. “Nope! It's time ta go! Donald is waiting for us at the car...” He led the crew out of the manor.

 


End file.
